One Love To Know
by llanfreak00
Summary: When Blair wakes up at a motel with Todd, she suspects she is pregnant.See how TnB cope with their situation.LOTS OF CHAPTERS ARE POSTED EACH WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

**Yahoo! Not the search engine! My new pseudonym is Tess Manning! All of my pseudonyms are a mash up of OLTL names. ~Tess~**

The moment Blair Cramer woke up, she knew something was wrong. She wasn't in her room at La Boulaie. She was laying in the bed in a shabby motel room. "What the hell?" she said as she sat up. She looked under her sheets. "I'm naked?" she was in shock. Finally, she turned her head to the left, confirming her greatest fear. She was laying in bed with Todd Manning. Naked. Blair tapped on Todd's shoulder until her began to open his eyes. "What the hell?" He said, looking at Blair. "My words exactly." she replied, slumping under the covers. "AND WE'RE NAKED?" Todd yelled. Blair shyly got out of bed, and quickly wrapped the blanket at the foot of the bed around her.

"Blair, calm down. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. As I recall, I married you at one time, and fathered both of your biological children. So, you don't have to wear that blanket." Todd explained. Blair sighed and dropped the blanket. "Where are we, anyway?" She asked. Todd got up, and grabbed a stack of brochures. "Let's see. Umm...I think we re at the Minuteman Motel." Blair found Todd's shirt and slipped it over her head. "Well, did we umm..have you-know-what?" Blair asked. Todd shrugged. "What are you, 15? You can say it. Yes, we had sex last night. I remember it." Todd picked up Blair's black heels and purple tank-top. "You can wear my shirt, but I'd rather walk in my boxers than in this top and these shoes," he joked. Blair laughed. "Todd, I think it's coming back to me. And I think I love you again." They slipped back into bed, her head on his chest, and slept.

Blair and Todd took a bus home when Blair needed to ask something. She whispered something in his ear. "Umm...no. We didn't." he replied, rather softly. Blair looked mad now. "We didn't? I could be pregnant. Probably not, but umm...yeah. I could very well be pregnant. I wouldn't be able to tell for a couple of weeks though, so...I don't know." The bus came to a halt. Right in front of La Boulaie. What would their children say? What would they do? It was confrontation time. She intertwined her fingers with Todd's and they walked to the door.


	2. And The Results Are In

CHAPTER** 2! Long awaited...I wrote part of this on my Kindle so excuse any unforeseen errors. In this fic Blair and Tomas never slept together. ~TeSsMaNnInG~**

"Todd, I can't go in there yet." Blair sat on the bench outside La Boulaie. "Well, I will tell you a story instead." Todd said. "There once was a man named Todd and a woman named Blair. They had two children named Starr and Jack. When Starr and Jack were very young, Todd disappeared. A man with a different face came back and everyone thought he was Todd. But as it turned out, Todd was being tortured. For eight years. But he finally escaped back to his small hometown called Llanview. And months after everyone found out the truth, Blair fought with her boyfriend Tomas. Blair got drunk. Todd was at the same bar. They began to kiss and...here they are today." Blair smiled. "You are a great storyteller. Do you we think we could keep this ummm... thing...a secret?" Todd nodded in agreement. "See, if I am pregnant, Tomas will know the baby isn't his since I never slept with him. And then he will probably assume it is yours. It's an awkward situation." Todd rubbed her back. "Maybe we should see if you're pregnant or not first."

**3 months later**

"Todd? Hi, this is Blair. Yeah. Can you come over? Okay-and bring pregnancy tests." Blair's voice was frantic and panicky. She was washed out with mixed emotions. Was she supposed to be nervous? Happy? It was all so confusing. Anyway, it didn't matter how she felt. It was the pregnancy that mattered. If she was pregnant. The doorbell was ringing. It was probably Todd. She went to answer the door.

She opened La Boulaie's door to Todd. He was carrying multiple bags labeled CVS and Walgreens. "Catch," he said throwing her a bottle of water. "I got plenty of water bottles at the store." He set the bags down on the stairs. "So," he said, "Clearblue or First Response?"

After 2 hours, 16 water bottles, and 24 pregnancy tests, the results were in. "Okay Todd, that's the last one!" Blair called. Todd walked into the large marble bathroom. "And the results are in..." Todd announced like a TV host. "By 24 votes, Blair is pregnant!" And then, Blair fell into Todd's arms. 


	3. When Two People Love Each Other

**Enjoy-this is chapter 3 of One Love To Know. .okay. I kinda lied. There were four different paths I could've took with this chapter. They are:**

**1. Todd is arrested and charged with VL Jr.'s murder  
>2. Starr gets into a car crash and is in critical condition<br>3. Blair is kidnapped while pregnant  
>4. Sam walks in on TnB and some other things...<strong>

**I chose number four. I had been leaning towards one, and that's why the weekly spoiler said that someone goes on trial for the murder. Disregard that spoiler. You can now find them on my profile page beginning 12/12.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blair fell into Todd's arms. "What am I going to do? I was expecting not to be pregnant." Tear stains soaked through Todd's shirt. He rubbed her back as he hugged her. Then he got an idea and said: "Why don't you take a nap? I'll carry you." And Blair agreed. Todd carried her wedding-style to her room and gently laid her on the bed. He found a blanket at the edge of the bed and covered Blair up. He put on his jacket and was ready to leave when Blair grabbed his arm. "Stay," Blair said. "Please. I love you." And so Todd did stay. He took off his jacket, and shoes, and laid down, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "I love you too." and they both drifted off to sleep.<p>

**Blair and Todd's Dream**

"What was that about showering me with gold?" Blair asked. "Just a preview of our life to come."

A mirror shattered. "Todd, that's bad luck!" Todd shrugged. "We make our own luck."

They dance as golden balloons fall gracefully and they laugh together.

_End Dream_

They woke up at the same time. "Did you have a good dream? I did." Todd nodded, saying yes. They asked each other at the same time,  
>"What was your dream about? Golden Balloons." Blair smiled and gently pressed her lips to Todd's-pulling into a deep kiss. This quick kiss turned long. And they continued kissing until Sam walked in. "Mommy? Why are you and Uncle Todd kissing?" he asked curiously. Todd picked Sam up and said, "Sam, when two people love each other, they kiss. It shows them love. And I love your mommy. So we kissed each other." Sam gave out a long "oh" and left the room, picking up his rubber alligator that he'd left at the door. "So where were we?" Blair asked and she began kissing Todd again, this time more passionate than the last. They laid down and slowly stripped down to nothing. They made sure the door was locked and then made love for the second time since Todd had returned...and it had never felt so satisfying.<p> 


	4. I've Found Someone Who Won't Hurt Me

**Chapter four, my loves! I have put a hidden quote from a recent OLTL episode in this chapter. If you think you know which one it is, write your entry in this format:**

"Please put your quote in quotation marks." -Place Quoter's Name Here

* * *

><p>When Todd woke up, Blair was watching her two o'clock soaps. "Fraternity Row? What's going on with Brianna and Brandon?" he covered his ears. "WAIT! Don't tell me- I'll watch it tonight on SoapNet." Blair laughed. Todd got up. "Can I take a shower?" he said. Blair nodded to say yes, and Todd went into the bathroom. Blair was trying to concentrate on Fraternity Row, but couldn't. She was contemplating how to tell Tomas. She finally picked up her Macintosh computer and got into her emails. She sent one to Tomas. This wasn't the best way to tell him, but it was easier.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Tomas Delgado-<br>From: Blair Cramer- blaircramer69  
>Subject: Hello<strong>

**Tomas, **

**Please excuse me telling you this in an email. But I am officially over you. I have found someone else who won't fight with me every time I talk to another man. But that's not the whole story. The night we fought, months ago, I got drunk. Todd was at the bar too. I kissed him...and the next morning we woke up at the Minuteman in the same bed. And I'm not ashamed to say we made love. And it's not confirmed, but I'm fairly sure that I'm pregnant with Todd's child. I took 24 tests- all positive! Don't come to La Boulaie expecting to get me back. Don't hurt Todd either. Think of it like this- if you hurt him, you ruin any chance of us. **

**Goodbye, **

**Blair**

* * *

><p>Blair hit the green button that read "SEND". Todd was still in the shower, so she joined him. After cleaning up, they made Blair's first OB appointment. It was tomorrow at the hospital with Dr. Vivian Wright. Blair was excited, but Todd was even more so. His eyes were sparkling when he heard the words "father" and "baby". He loved touching Blair's stomach and talking to the baby. He said, "Hello. I don't know if you're in there or not, but this is your father. I love you and will always care for you." After that, they ordered Chinese food. They were alone the whole day. Starr and Hope were with James, Jack was with Neela, and Sam was at his friend Zach's house. The night was theirs. They had done so much today and it was nice to just relax. Todd knew it was just the best day ever. He had Blair back, he might have a child on the way. But most importantly, he felt like he was worth something- like he was not just the guy who hates himself and hurts people. He felt loved. Wanted. Hopeful. Caring. And that was something nobody could damage.<p> 


	5. Are You Ready?

**CHAPTER 5! Longest story I've had in my history! I have had so many stories bashed and so many failed stories, so it's good to have this story to look at and say, "I wrote this. And people enjoy it." I truly do thank God for giving me writing, and to YOU for just reading this. You don't know how much it means to me! Thank you. This chapter is going to be one of mah faves:) I just know it3.**

* * *

><p>Todd was the first to wake that morning, so he went downstairs to fix Blair's favorite breakfast- pancakes, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese. "Blair came downstairs shortly after he had finished. "My favorite breakfast? Thanks, Todd." she kissed him. "Okay," said Todd. "I have to leave after breakfast. But if you would like to assist me at work, I'd be glad to find a task for you. I'll be back for you at four-so we can go see the OB." Blair devoured her breakfast, finishing in 7 minutes flat. Todd tried to say "Would you like more?", but since his mouth was full of egg it sounded like "Good, your bike shore?" Blair got up. "I'm good. And I'll pass on the work. I'm ultra-queasy. I'm definitely an expectant mother." Todd laughed and put his jacket on. "See you later, babe!" sounded like "Shee moo gator, Gabe!", as he was chomping turkey bacon as he left. Blair heard the door slam. "I am pretty happy with life right now. Wow. Never thought I'd say that in a million years. Blair watched the news for awhile. Various headlines appeared:<p>

_"The search for the beloved Orlando woman is going cold. "_

_"LiLo leaves another TV host hanging."_

Blair turned the TV off and took a nap. She slept until one and then invited Tea over for tea.

"So, Blair, what's going on with you?" Tea asked. Blair just remained quiet  
>Tea stood up. "Seriously. You're pale as a sheet, you've eaten everything on the platter, and you're going to the restroom every five seconds it seems. Just like me when I found out I was...pregnant." Blair couldn't keep eye contact with Tea. She was on to her. "Blair, look at me. Are you pregnant?" Tea asked. "Yes. I'm pregnant." Tea's arms were crossed. "Who's the father?" Blair looked up at Tea. "It's Todd," she whispered. "The baby is Todd Manning's. Speaking of Todd, I have to meet him at the Sun. I'm going to surprise him and get lunch from the Buenos Dias." Tea grabbed her purse and jacket. "I'll go, okay? I won't tell anyone, I promise. Looks like the familia is in for double babies." And on that note, Tea left. Blair got a text from her 5 minutes later. <em>BTW- congratulations. So happy 4 ya:) -Tea<em>, it read.

Blair grabbed 2 burgers and some fries from the BD, and headed to Todd's office. She knocked. "Come in!" Todd yelled. Blair walked in. "Hey, Blair. So, your appointment is in an hour. Will you help me? I have to write this cover article on the fire here at the Sun." Blair nodded and grabbed a chair. Todd quickly took it from her. "You're pregnant, so this is dangerous. Lemme get it." Todd set it beside his desk. "There ya go!" They sat down. They talked as they wrote, laughing and singing Christmas songs, like "Baby, It's Cold Outside".

After their stunning rendition of the Christmas duet, Blair said, "You have an amazing voice. When did that happen?" Todd shrugged. "I passed the time singing in my cell. I was chained to a chair all day." Blair snuggled up to Todd. "Wanna watch TV? Just lay on the couch and use the remote. Feel free to grab something out of the mini-fridge." he offered.

They headed to the OB not much later. They checked in and there was no wait, so they were promptly showed to their examination room. "So, Blair, are you ready?" Vivian asked. Blair nodded, squeezing Todd's hand for luck.


	6. That Explains It

"Are you ready, Blair?" asked Vivian. Blair nodded, holding Todd's hand. This was just as nerve-racking as her last few pregnancies. "Okay," she said. "you think you're pregnant, eh?" She tossed a cup to Blair. "We need a urine sample; the bathroom is just to the right. Blair left and returned 3 minutes later. Viv took the cup to the lab. When she came back, she gave the report to Todd and Blair. "Blair has double the normal amount of hCG, which is a hormone brought on by pregnancy. The test confirmed your pregnancy. This is highly unusual...unless...we need to do an ultrasound!" Vivian paged a nurse to bring the equipment. Blair flinched as the cold gel touched her skin. Her eyes studied the screen. She looked over at Todd- who was just as mesmerized. Vivian looked up from the screen and wrote in Blair's file. "That explains the high hCG level!" she said as she wrote. "What's going on?" Blair squeezed Todd's hand so hard that it began to turn blue-ish. "Damn, you've got a grip!" he said, shaking his hand in pain. "Blair, you're carrying twins." Todd bit his lip. "What now?" he said in shock. "Yep, there's two. Look." Vivian pointed to one little white spot on the screen. "There's one, the bigger one-it's easier to see. But the little one is on the left. I'm gonna give you this copy, and I have one." She handed Todd a photo. Todd and Blair left happy that got into the car, both of them crying with joy.

"Todd," Blair said once they got into the car. "When will we tell everyone?" Todd took a hand off the steering wheel and patted her shoulder. "Well um...I'm not exactly sure. You said Tea already knows...maybe we should tell the kids first." Blair nodded in agreement. They got back to La Boulaie, and found Starr, Dani, and Jack sitting watching Access Llanview. "Mom, Dad," began Starr. "Access Llanview says that you guys were seen entering Vivian Wright's OB room. Why does it say that?" she asked. Todd looked at Blair. "News only takes 15 minutes to get around here." he joked. He grabbed the television remote and pressed rewind until he saw a picture of him and Blair at Llanview Hospital.

"Here's some new gossip: Todd Manning and Blair Cramer seen together at Llanview Hospital. Now, if we just zoom in on this photo, we can see that they are entering Dr. Vivian Wright's room. She's an OB, right? Is this a possible pregnancy? That's all for today. I'm Blanca Morales, wishing you a Merry Christmas!"

Blair cut the TV off. "How do they get this stuff?" she wondered. "Blair," Danielle started. "Are you pregnant?" Blair motioned for the kids to sit down. "This is not how we would've planned it..." she admitted, "but yes, I'm pregnant. Our family is going to be much bigger real soon. Todd's got the picture." Todd passed it around. Starr studied it for an unusually long time. "Uh, guys? There are two fetuses in this photo. I learned to identify multiples in class the other day. These are twins!"


End file.
